Going to the opera
by TheCurlymop
Summary: Prompt 'Tom's first time at the opera' from dear Needle. Kitmas/ Mitmas, Post war.
1. Chapter 1

**Tom's first opera experience**

Miles was excited to be back in London and he and Kitty had already made plans to go to several concerts and plays but first on the agenda was the opera. Tom rolled his eyes at their excitement, he'd never seen the point of all this culture stuff, though he was planning to attend the medical lectures he'd seen advertised in the surgeon's break room at the hospital and he would try to drag Miles along too.

He'd agreed to come with Kitty and Miles out of curiosity mostly and before he'd found out what an undertaking going to the opera was. Apparently it wasn't just about the singing but it was a social occasion too and they needed to be well dressed. Kitty already had evening dresses that would do and Miles had evening dress from before the war but Tom had never seen the point in owning any and if he had, it probably wouldn't fit him any more. Unlike Miles, he had become considerably broader in shape with the army diet, he suspected it was the first time he'd been able to eat exactly as much as he wanted and he'd therefore grown at least two inches in height and considerably more in width since joining up.

Once the ordeal of buying evening dress was over it was on to the evening itself. They were to see Don Giovanni which was apparently very popular if the crowds wandering the halls of the opera house were anything to go by. Their seats were somewhere in the middle of the theatre and they settled in about ten minutes before the opera was due to start. Kitty was occupied with observing all the ladies around them and Miles was reading the programme and muttering comments about the singers too quietly for Tom to hear. He sat in his too hard seat and tried not to fidget with the ridiculous bow tie that Kitty had insisted he wear. It was ridiculously tight around his throat and he could tell that he was going to be far too hot in a matter of minutes. Evening dress wasn't intended to be worn while squished into a theatre where you could hardly move without bashing shoulders with someone.

The lights go down and after a polite round of applause the overture begins and with it, the opera. By the end of the first scene Tom is hopelessly lost. No-one had told him it wouldn't be in English and he's sure the singing and music in general is very good, only he's not exactly knowledgeable on what makes it good. There seems to be lots of flirtation and then interruption of seductions and Tom feels like the only member of the audience who isn't laughing as the main character pulls annoyed faces when his plans are foiled. Act one ends with a dance and some kind of disagreement involving pistols and the main character runs off stage. The curtains fall to thunderous applause and Kitty turns to Tom with a smile on her face.

'Isn't it wonderful! I'd forgotten how fun opera was to watch!' she exclaims. 'It's so much nicer down here than in one of the boxes and you can actually hear everything and you don't have to rely on those stupid opera glasses to see what's happening.'

She sounds so happy that he has to smile. He may be completely lost but at least the other members of the party are enjoying themselves if Miles' grin is anything to go by.

Tom and Miles go to get drinks leaving Kitty reading the programme and Tom wonders if Miles will explain what's going on to him.

'Miles,' he says hesitantly.

'What old chap? Something bothering you?'

'Not exactly it's just…'

'Oh look, there's Benjy and Milton Greene! Christ, I haven't seen them for years, must go and say hello, don't worry about my drink dear boy, just take one back to Kitty.'

With a pat on the back, Miles sails across to some cheerily waving young men sipping champagne in a corner. He is rapidly absorbed into their group and provokes gales of laughter with the second thing he says. Tom watches for a minute, amazed as always with the ease of Miles' social manner.

He gets two glasses of champagne, narrowly misses drenching a grumpy looking dowager in the contents and with a sigh of relief makes it back to Kitty.

'Have you lost Miles?' she asks.

'He ran into some people he knew.'

'Ah,' she says knowingly, 'well at least now I can ask you what you think, isn't Dona Elvira fantastic?'

He doesn't have a clue who she's talking about. 'Is that the blonde one?'

'No, she's got brown hair…' she looks curiously at him.

'It's just,' he says awkwardly, 'I'm having trouble –' he stops as Miles comes towards them attracting Kitty's attention with a cry of 'Katherine dearest!'

'Oh dear, how much champagne do you think he's had? He didn't eat very much at supper, did he?' she asks worriedly, 'Oh I do hope he calms down.'

Tom sighs. At this rate he's never going to find out what's going on. He does know that if Miles causes a scene and gets them kicked out he is going to be very annoyed. He may not be very happy here but Kitty's face makes all the confusion worthwhile and he will not be pleased if Miles gets in the way of her enjoyment.

Luckily Miles shuts up as soon as the music begins, apparently even drunk he has respect for the conventions of the theatre. The second act proceeds and he watches bemused as men are mistaken for their servants, a huge feast is consumed and Don Giovanni is dragged off to hell in the only part of the opera that makes him sit up and take notice. This is truly dramatic and he thinks that perhaps if the whole thing was like this, only a lot shorter, he might understand the attraction of going to the opera.

The thing ends, finally, and then the applause starts. He isn't used to the waves of applause and he watches, amazed as several of the singers take separate bows several times. When the clapping ends they then have to fight their way out of the theatre and into the cold London air. It may be foggy but he takes deep breaths all the same and feels a huge relief at having survived the experience. They walk home as it's not far and Tom listens to the others enthusing as they walk. It isn't until they are climbing into bed that Kitty asks him what he thought.

'It was certainly an experience,' he admits, 'but I think I'll leave the opera going to you and Miles if you don't mind.'

'Poor Tom,' she laughs, 'I turned and looked at you a few times and you looked so confused, why didn't you ask what was happening?'

'I tried but I kept getting interrupted!' he exclaims indignantly. 'Anyway, what's the point of going to see a load of grease-painted people singing in another language when you don't enjoy it? I know you did so I'm glad we went but I don't think I'll go again.'

She shuffles across the bed until she can put her head on his shoulder.

'It would be nice to go sometimes,' she says, 'but it's not a thing I want to go to every day so I suppose I can cope with going with Miles.'

He hides a smile in her hair and pulls her closer with and arm around her waist.

'I'm glad you enjoyed yourself anyway.'

'I did,' she sighs. 'I'll be singing bits from it all week. And you'd be surprised about what you can make a song about...'

'Oh, please don't challenge Miles with that –'

* * *

**Prompt from through-the-eye-of-a-needle**

**There is a Crimson Field forum called 'Of Poppies and Pairings' and I am one of the moderators and it would be lovely to see you there. As always, reviews are made of sparkly stardust :)**


	2. Chapter 2

'So Tom, I hear you think it's ridiculous to sing about everything.'

Tom sighs. He knew Kitty would tell Miles about his comments and that the blasted man would see it as a challenge.

'Weeeeeelll Thoooomaaaaaas,' carols Miles, 'I'm here to telllllll youuuuu, that I can sing about anyyyythiiiiiiing.'

'Miles. Stop. Please.'

Instead of stopping, Miles becomes more operatic, running up and down what could optimistically be called a scale (Tom isn't sure if Miles is actually tone-deaf or overenthusiastic).

'Thom-as, I think you should change your mind it is not very hard you see,' he gabbles quickly.

There is a giggle from the doorway and Tom turns to see Kitty grimacing as she tries to hold in her laughter while Miles stands and gestures to various objects in the room.

'Thiiiiiiss, this is my chair. Thiiiiiss is my plate. And heeeeeere is my cooffeeeeeeee,' he warbles.

Miles continues to sing as he picks up his cup and wanders out of the room. His wavering voice echoes unpleasantly down through the house as he goes upstairs, presumably to get ready for work. Tom hopes that he doesn't keep this up for the whole day. They are already known for being slightly eccentric at the hospital and he doesn't need Miles to add to the impression.

A voice comes from behind him and he scowls as Kitty softly sings, 'do you want any more tea?'

'Not you as well,' he sighs.

'We thouuuught we should both show you how it's doonnnnee,' she sings with a triumphant smile that makes him want to sing too. 'And it's quite fun tooooo.'

* * *

Miles continues to sing for most of the day. Admittedly his interactions with other staff are pretty normal but he mumbles tunes and words throughout his less complicated operations, to the amusement of the anaesthetist and whenever he and Tom are alone he sings everything. By the end of the day Tom is quite ready to throttle him but as they climb on the bus he notices that Miles is oddly silent. In fact, Miles makes hardly a noise during the whole evening and Kitty, who is still cheerfully singing when she remembers, exchanges worried glances with Tom until halfway through their sausages and mashed potatoes he gives in.

'Why aren't you talking Miles?'

There's no use beating around the bush, if he'd upset the man, Miles would have been crying to Kitty as soon as he got home so there's obviously something actually wrong.

Miles keeps his eyes steadily on his plate as he scoops up the last bit of gravy. Tom sees his mouth move but hears nothing.

'What did you say?'

This time he hears but only because he's moved closer.

'I've lost my voice. I tried to talk to you on the bus but you weren't looking at me so you didn't notice and then I realised I wasn't making any noise.'

Tom stifles a laugh. It's typical of Miles to take a joke so far that it ends in him being the affected one.

He hears a snort from behind him and knows that Kitty is trying to keep a straight face too.

'Oh go ahead and laugh,' Miles mutters bitterly. 'Apparently talking will make it worse so I'm going upstairs to rest my voice.'

He rises in a dignified fashion and pausing only long enough to bestow a glacial look on both Tom and Kitty who are now helpless with laughter, he walks out of the room and up the stairs.

'Ohhhh dear,' cackles Kitty, 'The si-iiillly boy!'

Tom can hardly speak and he can feel his full stomach protesting at the strain all this laughter is creating. Eventually they calm down and are able to clear the table, only pausing every so often to laugh more.

They settle in the sitting room and the silence is odd. Normally Miles and Kitty have long lively conversations as she does her embroidery and he reviews his case notes. Tom rarely speaks but he loves hearing them together, both sounding so happy, even if sometimes he has to leave because they're distracting him. But tonight it is the opposite. The silence is oppressive and although Kitty addresses a few remarks to him, their conversation is dull and they lapse into silence very quickly. He gets his case notes done in much less time than usual and he notices Kitty has completed quite a few more flowers on whatever it is that she's making. Out of habit, he suggests making cocoa and is surprised when he notices how early it is. Time has slowed to a crawl without Miles' lively chatter. They make cocoa slowly, three mugs without even noticing and then remember.

'I'll take it up to him, it might help his voice,' Kitty offers softly.

'I'll come with you,' he says. 'I should apologise for laughing at him.'

They knock and enter Miles' room and find him tucked up under the covers with his latest film magazine. He looks at them grumpily and seems disinclined to even try to sleep. He takes the cocoa though and Tom sees that as a good sign.

'It was strange without you downstairs,' Kitty says.

'Sort of boring really,' adds Tom

'So we hope your voice comes back soon-'

'- though I hope you don't decide to sing like that again.'

Miles smiles and takes a sip of his drink.

'I didn't much like being up here alone either,' he admits hoarsely, 'I'd much rather be downstairs with you.'

'You're sounding better already,' says Tom encouragingly, 'I'm sure after a good night's sleep you'll be right as rain.'

Kitty leans over to kiss Miles goodnight and Tom gives him a hug. They don't often do physical affection but occasionally it seems right.

'Night you two,' whispers Miles as they reach the door.

'Goodnight Miles, sleep well.'

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this ridiculousness, it was kind of fun to write although I was sort of running out of ways to say sing by the end. Reviews are wonderful, I'd love to know what you think of this :)**


End file.
